


hold your breath

by liamneeson



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: College AU, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6098069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamneeson/pseuds/liamneeson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't you just hate it when you come home and two hot men are making out on your bed and you have a shit ton of homework?</p>
            </blockquote>





	hold your breath

**Author's Note:**

> i'm all about sting/rogue but i have always loved them in polys with yukino. I once read a prompt that was something like 2/3 in the polyship have sex just to piss off the last one who is ace.

“Can you not do that here?”

Heads of blond and black turn to face Yukino, deliberately slow, comically slack. Yukino drops her purse on the desk by the door, her expression stern even as she wrestles with the straps of her boots. There’s too many tiny lines between her brows and her lips are set in a pout. Sting finds this hilarious so he bursts out laughing, sloppy guffaws that he chokes on, which prompts Rogue’s own laughter. The two men on her bed are making noise that belong on dying animals. Sting’s face shakes in between Rogue’s shoulder and jaw and Rogue wipes moisture off his eyes. Yukino doesn’t think this is funny at all so she fists her hands on her waist and tries to ignore them.

She goes about straightening up her room. Her guests have left a bag of chips on the floor and some odd tissues she is too disgusted to think about touching by the bed. “You guys can’t keep making a mess like this─” she steps on one of the tissues and shrieks. Sting laughs even harder. “Honestly, it’s not funny. I have a lot of reading to catch up on.”

Rogue interrupts her tirade. “We kind of smoked weed in here. Sorry.”

Yukino only grunts because she’s used to it and it’s not like she dislikes the sweet smell.  She takes out her Humanities homework and turns on her desk lamp. When she flips to her page, she hears wet noises from her bed. “God, you could make out in your own rooms, you know?” She pretends her neck is not flushed when she says it.

“But our roommates are internalized homophobes.” Sting reasons now, in a voice that says that it doesn’t particularly bother him but it’s not a fight worth the trouble. Yukino looks over her shoulder to brand him with a mothering look. Rogue’s licking a line down Sting’s open shirt and if Yukino wasn’t at all used to the sight, she’d have started sputtering. But she is, so she plows on.

“You guys are troublesome.” She murmurs. She’s had a long day starting with her 8 am professor being an asshole and giving everyone more library work than possible for any human to achieve and then her boss had asked her to cover a midshift on her day off. Now Rogue’s hand is in Sting’s shorts and she thinks she doesn’t want a mess on her week old laundry. God knows when she’ll have time for washing machines. “Don’t even think about moving that hand, Rogue. I don’t even have sex on that bed.”

Rogue makes a sound against Sting’s collarbone and it kind of sounds like a giggle. “You know this is always an open invite.” Sting beams innocently at her like a happy puppy as if there’s not a hand fisted around his dick.

Yukino turns back to her homework and tells herself that double homicide would out all her hard work to waste. She isn’t going to allow herself to end up in jail after racking up the ghastly sum of her student loans so far. “Gee, thanks. I love it when gay men extend an offer of pity sex towards me.” She smiles despite her tart words and slips her headphones over her ears, blocking out the sound of mouth on mouth and something else.

 


End file.
